wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Sabrina Thomas
Academic and Professional Career A graduate of Hogwarts, Sabrina Thomas attended L'Universite de Laval (a Muggle university) in Quebec. With initial intention on becoming an Auror with the Ministry, she switched career directions and became a guidance counselor at Hogwarts. Personal Life Sabrina was born to two Aurors and spent most of her early childhood with her paternal grandparents when her parents were away on mission. When she was 4 years old, her father returned from a mission without her mother as she had been killed in an accident. Sabrina continued to live with her father whilst her maternal muggle grandmother aided in the raising of the young witch. The young girl was immersed in both muggle and magical culture in order to keep her grounded. She was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and unlike the rest of her family, whom were all Ravenclaws, she was sorted into Gryffindor. During her fourth-sixth years at Hogwarts, she fancied and then dated another student who was a year ahead of her. Said student than became an Auror after their graduation and was killed during a mission. Before this, Sabrina had dreamt of following in her father's footsteps and becoming an Auror. Afterward, she wandered aimlessly for a few years until her grandmother convinced her to go to a muggle University- specifically her grandmother's alma mater- L'Universite de Laval in Quebec. Whilst there, she majored in Child & Youth studies as well as a minor in Psychology. After she graduated she continued her studies and eventually gained a doctorate. Sabrina always remembered how lost she felt when she realized she could not be an Auror and the struggle to find a new dream. Her past fears lead to her sending a letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and she was soon offered a position at the school. Her return was filled with joy but also the bitter tang of remembering what was once lost. Now, she just needs to focus on helping students as well as making a few friends along the way. Time at Hogwarts Sabrina entered her teaching position at Hogwarts soon after the Battle for Hogwarts against Argon's army. She had an influx of students come in to speak with her due to such and gave each the best advice she could. Ministry Invasion Sabrina continued her work through most of the Ministry's Invasion due to being a new hire and being mostly useless for questioning. She did, however, hide many students with Death Eater connections from the Aurors at the school due to her belief that it was unfair and unfounded. She was interrogated for this act and was left physically scarred from the encounter. She and her dear friend, Professor Grimm, eventually stood off against some Aurors and Grimm was mortally wounded. Reaper Arc In order to remain alive, Professor Grimm released his half-obscurus form, Reaper. Sabrina joined Reaper in his quest for chaos in an attempt to keep him from harming others- or at least, harming innocents. Relationships Matthew Collins A former student of Hogwarts, as well as Sabrina's dueling partner & eventual sweetheart. Graduated from Hogwarts and entered into the Auror program with the Ministry of Magic. He and Sabrina continued their relationship through the use of owls and the occasional visit to Hogsmeade when the two had time. Whilst in Romania both he and his mentor were killed by the death eater they were hunting. Professor Finneas Grimm Sabrina and Finneas were both within Gryffindor house and grew close in their time there. They became close friends and eventually began to treat the other as their sibling. After Grimm's graduation from Hogwarts, he and Sabrina kept in contact. Sabrina was also close with Grimm's wife and would spend a month each summer with the two of them in the US. She attempted to fight against Grimm's imprisonment in Askaban after the death of his wife. The two have remained close and continue to maintain their friendship whilst teaching at Hogwarts. Reaper Sabrina and Grimm's other counterpart, Reaper, share a strange relationship. Sabrina holds a grudge against him due to her belief that it was his fault that Grimm missed out on burying his wife and unborn child. She has developed a softness for the monster but will refuse to acknowledge it out of fear of being hurt as well as her anger towards him. Sabrina tries her best to reign Reaper in and attempts to keep him from hurting innocents. Professor Ignis Spina Sabrina and Ignis both spent time in Canada before returning to Hogwarts and knew each other from their time in Hogwarts. Sabrina can be found occasionally within Ignis' classes poking fun at the Myths being taught. Sabrina is well aware of Ignis' secret but has not released the information to anyone simply because she believes it is not hers to share. Fun Facts * Sabrina's named after the pop culture witch, Sabrina Spellman, due to her mother's muggle upbringing * Sabrina's parents met whilst her father was in Canada during a MACUSA and Ministry exchange program * Sabrina's mother was sorted into Wampus during her time at Ilvermorny * Sabrina can speak both English and French fluently * Sabrina's hair was originally a deep brown, like that of her father's, but she died it pink at age 16 and has kept it that way since Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors